


"Just Friends"

by unicornKK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry Sam, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Nice Lucifer, No Porn, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Sam Blames Himself, Sam Needs A Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornKK/pseuds/unicornKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester und Gabriel Novak sind schon seit Jahren beste Freunde und sind dabei schon durch dick und dünn gegangen. Aber das alles ändert sich, als Gabriel eine Freundin bekommt.  [Supernatural FF mit Pairing SamxGabriel SABRIEL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste FanFiktion. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen und viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Sie waren schon seit Jahren beste Freunde.  
Sie waren immer füreinander da.  
Sie gingen durch dick und dünn.  
Ihnen wurde es nie langweilig in der Gegenwart des anderen.  
Aber nichts ist für immer.  
Was würdest du machen, wenn die wichtigste Person in deinem Leben anfängt, sich von dir zu entfernen? 

„Jungs, wollt ihr nicht endlich mal aufstehen?“, rief Becky, Gabriel Novaks Mutter, Sam Winchester und ihren Sohn zu. „Es ist schon 17:00Uhr. Wie schafft ihr es ohne etwas zu essen zu holen den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben?“  
Sam und Gabe schauten grinsend zu den Süßigkeiten, die sie sich als Vorrat unterm Bett versteckt hatten. Sie hatten, wie sie es schon so oft gemacht hatten, sich getroffen, um einen Filme-Marathon zu machen. Sie schauten den ganzen Tag Filme und nach jedem Film diskutierten sie darüber, welche Szenen sie mochten, was sie in der Story-Line verändert hätten und solche Sachen. Es wurde nie langweilig. An solchen Tagen ist es völlig normal, wenn der Tag mit Bauchschmerzen und einen wunden Hals vom Lachen endet. Sie liebten solche Tage.  
Als Mr. Novak bemerkte, dass sie keine Antwort von ihrem Sohn und seinem besten Freund bekam, gab sie es auf. Es brachte sowieso nichts. Trotzdem lächelte sie. Sie wusste, dass die Jungen noch lange und glücklich befreundet sein werden. Diese Art von Freundschaft war wichtig. So etwas musste man so lange behalten, bis es auseinander bricht.

5 Jahre später:  
„Sammy, ihr seid schon den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer. Zwar möchte ich nicht wissen, was ihr dort macht, aber wollt ihr nicht langsam mal raus kommen und zusammen Chicks aufreißen oder so etwas?“, sagte Dean, Sams älterer Bruder, scherzend. Er wusste, dass, wenn diese Zwei was unternahmen, gab es keinen Dritten.  
Dean wusste nicht, wie man seit dem Kindergarten miteinander befreundet sein konnte und nicht die Schnauze voll von einander zu haben.  
Aber Dean wusste, dass diese Freundschaft etwas besonderes war. Schon wie die zwei sich kennengelernt haben war episch.  
Sie waren im selben Kindergarten. Sam war eher ein ruhigeres Kind gewesen, aber Gabe war, wie er es jetzt noch ist, ein aktiveres Kind gewesen.  
Es war Sammys fünfter Geburtstag gewesen und Mary, deren Mutter, hatte eine große Torte für den gesamten Kindergarten gebacken. Alle andern Kinder hatten ihr Stück Torte glücklich gegessen, aber nicht Gabriel. Dieser hatte sein Tortenstück genommen und hatte es Sam mitten ins Gesicht geworfen.  
Alles hatte damit geendet, dass Sam heulend in der Ecke gesessen hatte und Gabe sich am Ende doch schlecht deswegen gefühlt hatte und sich entschuldigt hatte. Und das war der Beginn dieser Freundschaft.  
Acht Jahre später hatte es in Sams Zimmer gebrannt. Zu diesem Zweitpunkt war er dreizehn und hatte geschlafen. Mary hatte dieses Feuer bemerkt und hatte alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, Sammy zu retten.  
Sam war auch unverletzt aus dem Haus gekommen, Mary nicht. Sam hatte sich selber die Schuld gegeben, wie er es heute immer noch tat, aber Gabe war für ihn da. Er hatte ihn und Dean jedes Mal ein Schlafplatz angeboten, wenn ihr Dad mal wieder einen schlechten Tag hatte und zur Flasche gegriffen hatte, was heute auch noch manchmal passierte.  
So wie Gabe für Sam da gewesen war, war Sam auch für Gabe da gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn Michael und Lucy,wie Gabe ihn immer nannte, zwei seiner drei Geschwistern, sich mal wieder so doll gestritten hatten, dass Sachen durch das Haus geflogen waren, war Gabriel immer zu Sam durchs Fenster gekommen. Dean war nach einer Zeit nicht mehr überrascht gewesen, dass Gabe plötzlich mit frühstückte.  
Streiten tun sie sich nicht oft. Der größte Streit den die beiden hatten, war zwei Tage lang. Sie hatten sich über den letzten Keks gestritten, klischeehaft, aber dennoch.  
Zwei Tage später, als sie sich am Montag wieder in der Schule gesehen hatten, waren sie sich dramatisch in die Arme gefallen und hatten danach einen starken Lachkrampf. Jap, sie waren definitiv nicht normal.  
Dean war glücklich, dass Sammy so jemanden gefunden hatte. 

Scheiße,scheiße,scheiße, dachte Sam. Gabriel mit seinem bescheuerten, süßen Lachen und seinen bescheuerten Haaren, die nach dem Schlafen immer struppig aussahen. Gabriel mit seiner bescheuerten Art.  
Sam war jetzt 16 und Gabe 17. Als der Ältere 15 war, outete er sich als bisexuell, womit Sam auch kein Problem gehabt hatte.  
Eigentlich wussten sie alles übereinander, aber diese eine Sache, wusste keiner von Sam. Er hatte sich nämlich in seinen bescheuerten, besten Freund verliebt. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon eine ganze Weile und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es von Zeit zu Zeit immer schlimmer wird.  
Er wusste, wenn er Gabriel das erzählte, dass die Freundschaft auseinanderbrechen würde. Und das wollte er nicht. Das konnte er nicht. Sie war ihm zu wichtig.  
„Hey Sasquatch, worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Gabriel, als dieser bemerkte, dass Sam mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.  
„Äh, eigentlich nichts.“  
Gabriel grinste.  
„Wenn du über ein „Chick“ nachdenkst, kann ich dir gerne helfen sie aufzureißen“, meinte Gabriel und wiederholte dabei die Wörter, die Dean gerade benutzt hat. Wenn er nur wüsste.  
Sam versuchte ein wenig zu lachen. Normalerweise konnte er wirklich mit Gabe gut und viel lachen. Aber immer wenn sie dieses Thema zu nahe kamen, schien Sam angespannter zu sein. Gabe merkte dies natürlich, stempelte es aber damit ab, dass manche Leute darüber reden wollen und manche eben nicht.  
„Na ja, ich muss jetzt nach Hause“, sagte Gabe und bewegte sich Richtung Fenster.  
„Jetzt schon?“, fragte Sam ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Ja, leider jetzt schon. Aber ich kann dir auch morgen erzählen warum“, meinte Gabe und zwinkerte Sam dabei zu.  
„Tschüßi, Sammy-Boy!“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er aus dem Fenster, das die perfekte Höhe hatte um hinein- und herauszuklettern.  
„Tschüß“, flüsterte Sam und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Er ging in die Küche, holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er schon ein Loch in den Tisch gestarrt hatte, als Dean in die Küche kam.  
Er holte sich ebenfalls ein Bier und setzte sich auch an den Tisch. Die erste Zeit sagte keiner von ihnen was, bis Dean fragte:  
„Was ist los?“  
„Nichts ist los. Warum?“  
„Weil du normalerweise nur Bier an besonderen Anlässen trinkst. Und nicht Sonntag Mittag.“  
Sam schaute ab und traf die etwas besorgteren Augen seines großen Bruders. Danach legte er seine Hände auf den Tisch und seinen Kopf auf seine Hände, so dass er Dean nicht sehen konnte.  
„Kann man sich in jemanden aus-verlieben?“  
„Was?“, fragte Dean verwundert und hatte alles erwartet außer das.  
„Ich meine wenn du auf jemanden stehst. Aber du darfst einfach nicht auf diese Person stehen.“  
„Und warum darfst du das nicht?“ Dean war klar, wovon sein kleiner Bruder redete. Er hatte schon eine Weile die Art bemerkt, wie Sam seinen besten Freund anschaute. Es war ein Wunder, dass Gabe davon nichts mitbekommt, fand Dean.  
„Weil ich sonst alles kaputt machen würde.“  
„Es geht um Gabriel, richtig?“  
Sam seufzte ein wenig.  
„Ja...“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich dir da helfen kann, aber rede mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das schon so geht, aber er ist dein bester Freund. Du kannst mit ihm darüber reden. Und wenn er dann nicht mehr mit dir zu tun haben will, war er nie ein richtiger Freund. Außerdem kenne ich Gabe auch ein bisschen. Er kommt damit klar.“ Sam schaute hoch.  
„Ja, ich glaube das werde ich tun.“  
„Dann ist das ja geklärt. Jetzt waren das aber genug Chick-Flick Momente“, meinte Dean. „Sonst wachsen uns nachher noch lange Haare. Oh, die hast du ja schon“, zog Dean seinen kleinen Bruder auf. Dieser verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber ein wenig dabei.  
„Jerk.“  
„Bitch.“  
[Ich musste da einfach die englischen Bezeichnungen nehmen, weil sie einfach am besten sind]

„Viel Spaß in der Hölle“, rief sein Bruder, als er aus dem schwarzen Impala, Baby, ausstieg.  
Sam winkte seinen Bruder nochmal zu, bevor dieser mit seinem Auto zu Arbeit fuhr. Er arbeitete bei Onkel Bobbys Autowerkstatt.  
Dean war eigentlich der Hauptverdiener in deren Haushalt. John nahm zwischen durch kleine Jobs in anderen Städten an,weswegen er auch öfter nicht Zuhause war. Seit Marys Tod hatte John seinen Job verloren, weil er die erste Zeit immer betrunken zur Arbeit erschienenen war.  
„Heya, Sammy“, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Der Winchester fing an zu grinsen, als er sich umdrehte.  
„Hey, Ga-“ Das Grinsen, was gerade noch auf seinem Gesicht war, verschwand so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Vor ihm stand Gabriel mit seinem Arm um die Taille von Kali, einer arroganten Bitch aus Gabes Jahrgang, geschlungen.  
Gabe und Kali waren ein Jahrgang höher als Sam und Kali war eine, die immer mit den Beliebten abhing, wie zum Beispiel Crowley, Lilith, Alastair oder Richard (aka „Dick“).  
Gabriel wurde schon oft von ihnen gefragt, ob er mit ihnen abhängen wolle, aber dieser lehnte immer ab, da sie ihn zu arrogant waren.  
Als der Ältere das fragende Gesicht seines besten Freundes bemerke, drehte er sich zu Kali und sagte: „Wir sehen uns gleich in Bio, okay, Babe?“ Kali nickte und die Zwei küssten sich. Küssten sich. Sam schnappte leise nach Luft. Das konnte nicht passieren. Das konnte nicht passieren.  
Dem Winchester wurde schlecht.  
Kali drehte sich um, warf Gabe noch ein süßen Lächeln zu und ging davon. Ihr Hintern schien dabei mehr zu wackeln als sonst.  
Diese billige Bitch.  
Viele Emotionen kamen hoch. Eifersucht, Wut, Trauer, Schmerz, Ekel.  
„Sam, hörst du mir zu?“  
Sams Kopf fuhr hoch und seine Augen trafen Gabes. Dieser hatte einer seiner bescheuerten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Ähm, was?“  
Gabe verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich sagte, dass ich eine Freundin habe! Ist das nicht toll?“ rief Gabe begeistert und er freute sich so sehr, dass Sams Herz zerbrach. Er war nicht der Grund,warum Gabe sie so freute.  
Gabe hat eine Freundin. Bei diesem Gedanken hatte er den Drang zu weinen. Oh Gott, warum immer ich?  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“  
Gabe legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Alles gut bei dir?“  
Lächel, lächel, lach!  
Sam grinste: „Ja klar, ich bin stolz auf dich, Mann“  
Das schien Gabriel zu überzeugen. „Tja, ich bin halt toll.“ Ja, leider.  
„Ich muss zum Unterricht. Sehen wir uns in der Mittagspause, so wie immer?“  
Gabe biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Weißt du, das ist der erste richtige Schultag, an dem Kali und ich zusammen sind. Sie hatte mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihr sitzen wollte, aber-“  
Sam unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich verstehe schon, alles gut. Ich sitze einfach bei Kevin und Charlie.“  
Gabe grinste.  
„Gut, dann ist ja gut. Wir sehen uns“, rief Gabe über seine Schulter, als er sich umdrehte und Richtung Schulgebäude lief. Sam blieb noch draußen stehen. Er konnte das nicht glauben. Gabriel hatte eine Freundin. Gabriel, der Typ, den er liebte, hatte eine Freundin.  
Gute Freunde freuen sich für ihren besten Freund.  
Reiß dich zusammen!  
Vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm werden. Es wird alles gut werden. Kali wird nicht deren Freundschaft beeinträchtigen. 

3 Wochen später:  
„M-Mum, es tut mir so leid“, sagte Sam, der vor dem Grab seiner Mutter saß.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so schwach und armselig bin.“ In den letzten Wochen ging so ziemlich alles den Bach runter.  
Gabe verbrachte fast seine ganze Zeit nur noch mit seiner Freundin. Sam machte es krank die Beiden zusammen zu sehen und die Eifersucht und die Wut fraßen ihn fast auf.  
Außerdem hatte er in letzter Zeit wieder mehr Alpträume.  
Manchmal träumte er von der Nacht, in der seine Mutter gestorben war. Manchmal träumte er aber auch davon, wie Gabe ihn sagte, dass er ihn hasste.  
Er konnte das alles nicht mehr aushalten.  
Es fingen an Tränen über seine Wangen zu laufen und es fing an zu regnen. Passt ja genau.  
„Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr. Warum liebt er jemand anderes? Warum macht er nichts mehr mit mir? Es ist ja schon schmerzvoll zu sehen, wie die Person, die man liebte, jemand anderen liebte, aber ich wollte nie, dass unsere Freundschaft zerbricht. Er ist mir doch so wichtig.“  
Sams Shirt war schnell nass geregnet und seiner Augen rot.  
„Vielleicht hab ich das einfach alles verdient. Vielleicht ist das die Strafe dafür, dass ich dich umgebracht habe.“  
Er fing an leicht zu zittern. Er krallte seine beiden Hände in den matschigen Boden.  
„Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Du hattest immer eine Lösung für alles. Dad ist im Moment nur am trinken, weil zu dieser Zeit eure Hochzeit und eure Flitterwochen vor 20 Jahren waren.“  
Er schlug mit seinen beiden Händen auf den Boden.  
„Dad und Dean geben mir auch die Schuld an deinen Tod. Immer wenn du in irgendeiner Art erwähnt wirst, gucken sie sofort auf mich. Ich wollte das doch alles nicht. Warum entfernen sich alle von mir?! Warum bin ich so wie ich bin?!“, schrie Sam und schlug mit seinen Händen immer öfter und härter auf den Boden. Er atmete immer schneller, sein Herz fing an zu rasen, es fühlte sich so an, als ob Eis durch seine Adern lief und ihm wurde schlecht. Panikattacke. [Hiermit wollte ich nur mal drauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, wie so eine Panikattacke abläuft. Ich habe viel recherchiert, aber wenn es dennoch von der Realität abweicht, tut es mir leid]  
Er rollte sich auf den Boden zusammen und umschlang seine Beine, die er an seine Brust gepresst hatte, mit seinen Armen.  
Plötzlich spürte er starke Arme, die ihn aufsetzten und schüttelten.  
Dieser Person rief seinen Namen, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren.  
„Sam! Sam! Du musst dich beruhigen, hey!“  
Sam bewegte langsam seinen Kopf nach oben und sah, wer versuchte mit ihm zu reden.  
„Konzentriere dich nur auf meine Stimme und meine Atmung, kannst du das für mich tun, Sam? Tief einatmen, kurz halten, ausatmen. Tief einatmen, kurz halten, ausatmen.“  
Nach einer Weile hatte er sich ein wenig beruhigt. Ihm war immer noch kalt und schlecht und er atmete immer noch nicht ganz ruhig, aber wenigstens hatte die Panikattacke langsam aufgehört.  
„Lu-Lucifer?“ Lucifer, Gabes älterer Bruder, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über Sams Schulter. Seine Sachen waren nämlich nass und dreckig. Sam war überrascht, als er diese Seite von Lucifer sah. Er war niemals so. Er machte entweder sarkastische Kommentare oder machte den Eindruck, als ob er lieber ganz woanders wäre. Aber diese einfühlsame Seite kannte er gar nicht.  
„Kannst du aufstehen? Du holst dir hier draußen noch den Tod.“  
Sam stand auf wackligen Beinen auf und stütze sich etwas bei Lucifer ab. Nach einer Weile waren sie bei Lucifers Auto angekommen. Als die Beiden drinnen saßen, drehte der Ältere die Heizung auf.  
Nach einer Weile sagte Sam: „Danke. Wieso warst du überhaupt hier?“  
„Ich wollte zum Grab meines Vaters, aber dann hat es angefangen zu regnen, also bin ich zurück zu Auto gegangen und hab dich dann gefunden“, erklärte Lucifer und schaute dabei mit einem weichen Gesichtsausdruck, den man nicht von ihm kannte, in Sams Richtung. Sam schaute verwirrt.  
„A-aber euer Vater lebt doch noch?“ Lucifer lachte leise.  
„Gabe und ich sind nur Halbbrüder. Als mein Vater vor ungefähr zehn Jahren gestorben ist, bin ich zu meiner Mutter gezogen, die auch Gabriels Mutter ist.“  
„Oh, tut mir leid“, meinte Sam.  
„Muss es nicht.“  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens gähnte Sam und legte sich zurück in den Sitz. Er war erschöpft. Im Moment fühlte er gar nichts. Sein Körper fühlte sich immer noch taub an, aber nicht wegen der Kälte. Er schloss langsam die Augen.  
„Warte, Sam“, sagte Lucifer.  
„Ich fahr dich nach Hause, dann kannst du dich da ins Bett legen und nicht hier in den ungemütlichen Sitz.“  
Sam setzte sich auf und öffnete seine Augen. Panik breitete sich in ihm auf.  
„I-Ich kann alleine nach Hause gehen.“  
„Ich lass dich nicht in diesem Regen nach Hause laufen“, meinte er und startete seinen Wagen.  
„Es sei denn, du möchtest gar nicht nach Hause.“ Der Ältere beobachtet den Jüngeren eine Weile. Er bemerkte, wie Sams Schultern langsam zusammensackten.  
„Nein, will ich nicht.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte der Ältere und wusste nicht, dass er damit eine Art Schalter umgelegt hatte. Die nächsten Worte sprudelten nur so aus Sam heraus. So, als ob das Fass damit endlich übergelaufen wäre.  
„Ich werde Zuhause nicht gewollte, weil ich der Grund bin, warum meine Mutter Tod ist. Mein Vater trinkt momentan wieder mehr deswegen, weil genau vor 20 Jahren war um die Zeit die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen meiner Eltern. Dean ist nur unterwegs, weil er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht sehen möchte, der für das alles verantwortlich ist. Normalerweise gehe ich dann zu Gabe, wenn mich das alles zu sehr fertig macht, aber der möchte mich auch nicht. Er ist nur bei seiner Kali, aber ich liebe ihn doch. Ich erwarte nicht, dass er mit mir auf Dates geht, denn da bin ich mir sicher, dass er das nicht will. Aber ich möchte diese Freundschaft nicht verlieren. I-Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen soll, i-ich-“, Sam holte tief Luft. Als er bemerkte, was er gerade preisgab, fügte er schnell hinzu: „A-Aber ich komm schon klar. Vergiss einfach, was ich gerade gesagt habe.“  
Lucifer schnappte nach Luft. Das Gewicht, das das Kind auf seinen Schultern hatte, war erschreckend. Und jap, sein kleiner Bruder hat natürlich mal wieder alles vermasselt.  
„Der Tod deiner Mutter ist nicht deine Schuld. Auch wenn du mir das nicht glaubst.“  
Was er zum Thema Gabe sagen konnte, fiel ihn nicht ein. Er konnte natürlich sagen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass Gabriel auch ein bisschen mehr als Freundschaft für Sam empfand, aber er blieb ruhig. Das musste sein Bruder dem Kind schon selber sagen.  
„Ich fahr dich zu mir nach Hause. Du kannst dich da aufs Ohr legen.“  
Sie fuhren ungefähr 20 Minuten, bis sie bei dem Haus der Novaks angekommen waren. Die Beiden stiegen aus dem Auto aus und Sam folgte Lucifer zur Haustür. Dieser schloss sie auf und wurde von Gabe und Kali überrascht, die kuschelnd auf der Couch saßen und anscheinend sehr viel Spaß hatten.  
„Hey, Bro, wo- Sam?“, sagte der jüngere Novak, als er Sam hinter Lucifer reinkomme sah.  
„Du bist ja komplett nass und dreckig. Geht es dir gut?“ Gabe sah wirklich besorgt aus, aber Sam wies ihn nur mit einem „Alles gut“ ab.  
Sam ging schnell an dem Paar vorbei in Lucys Zimmer und zog seine Schuhe dort aus und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
Währenddessen fragte Gabe Lucifer aus.  
„Lucy, was ist mit Sam? Seine Augen waren rot und er war nass und dreckig und er sah insgesamt scheiße und erschöpft aus. Ist er krank?“  
Lucifer verdrehte seine Augen.  
„Wenn du deine kleine Freundin nach Hause schickst, sag ich dir was los ist, wenn Sam eingeschlafen ist.“  
Gabe nickte etwas verwundert und drehte sich zu Kali und fing an mit ihr zu reden.  
Das bekam Lucifer aber nicht mehr mit, da er schon in sein Zimmer gegangen war.  
Es war schlicht gehalten. Ein Bett, Ein Schrank, Eine Kommode mit Fernseher und eine Sitzecke mit Sesseln mit einem Tisch in der Mitte.  
Sam saß bereit auf seinem Bett. Lucifer ging zu seinem Schrank, holte ein Shirt und eine Sporthose raus. Er gab es Sam und meinte:  
„Du weißt ja, wo die Dusche ist. Du kannst das anziehen und dann schlafen, wenn du willst.“  
Sam nickte und bewegte sich zum Badezimmer. In der Zwischenzeit überlegte er, was eigentlich mit Lucifer los war. Er war so hilfsbereit. Diese Art von ihn kannte er gar nicht. Gabe hatte ihn schon öfters mal gesagt, dass unter dieser harten Schale des Älteren ein weicher Kern war, aber Sam glaubte ihn nie so wirklich. Aber anscheinend war es doch so.  
10 Minuten später kam Sam wieder in das Zimmer. Lucifer saß auf einem seiner Sessel und deutete auf die Wasserflasche, die neben seinem Bett stand.  
„Du kannst gerne was trinken. Hast du Hunger?“  
Sam ging nicht auf die Frage ein.  
„Warum bist du so nett zu mir.“  
„Wow, meine Nettigkeit wird schon hinterfragt, dass tut jetzt weg“, meinte er scherzend und wurde dann ernster.  
„Ich bin nett zu dir, weil du es verdienst, dass jemand dir zuhört und für dich da ist. Diesen ganzen Scheiß, durch den du durch musstest, hast du nicht verdient. Aber trotzdem, wenn du davon jemanden erzählst, bist du tot.“  
Sam lächelte, legte sich ins Bett und bedeckte sich mit der Decke.  
Lucifer stand auf, machte das Licht aus, ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.  
Aber Sam konnte nicht schlafen. Er wollte nicht schlafen. Er wollte nicht wieder diese Alpträume haben, nicht jetzt, wenn er sich sicher fühlte. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Eingehender Anruf von Lucifer. Sam wunderte sich, warum er jetzt anrief. Er war doch genau in selben Haus wie er. Er antwortete den Anruf mit einem „Hallo?“.  
Erst antwortete keiner und nach einer Weile hörte er jemanden sagen: „Was ist mir Sammy?“  
Gabriel. Das war ganz klar Gabriels Stimme. Aber Gabriel redete nicht mir ihm. Es hörte sich so an, als ob das Telefon weit weg von Gabriel war, aber trotzdem konnte man jedes Wort verstehen. Er hörte weiter zu.

Lucifer ging in die Stube, wo Gabe noch auf der Couch saß, aber diesmal alleine. Er kaute auf seinen Nägeln herum, was ein Zeichen von Nervosität und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Angst war.  
Als er seinen Bruder sah, entspannten sich seine verkrampften“ Gesichtsmuskeln ein wenig.  
„Was ist mit Sammy?“, frage Gabe sofort und Lucifer lachte bitter auf und legte seinen Handy falsch herum auf den Tisch.  
„Ich weiß nicht Gabriel, sag du es mir.“ Gabriel schien verwirrt zu sein. Er überlegte und dann fiel ihn ein, welches Datum heute war.  
„Ist es wegen seinen Vater? Trinkt er wieder mehr?“  
„Auch“, sagte der Ältere knapp und seufzte dann genervt.  
„Pass auf, kleiner Bruder, ich weiß nicht, wie dumm du sein musst, um das zu übersehen. Sam vermisst dich. Bevor du mit dieser kleinen Bitch zusammen gekommen bist, war er jeden zweiten Tag hier und wenn er nicht hier war, warst du bei ihm. Und dann ganz plötzlich war er nicht mehr hier und du warst auch nicht bei ihm. Nur weil es dir leicht fällt, jemanden im Stich zu lassen, heißt das nicht, dass es denjenigen, der im Stich gelassen wurde, genauso geht.“  
Gabriel öffnete seinen Mund ein paar Mal, bevor er ihn schloss und seinen Kopf in seine Hände legte. Das Lucifer seine Freundin 'Bitch' genannt hatte, interessierte ihn nicht. Und das solche weisen Wörter aus dem Mund seines Bruders kamen, wird er später hinterfragen.  
„I-ich wollte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht, eigentlich wollte ich sie retten.“  
Lucifer zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Retten?“  
„Ja, i-ich liebe ihn, okay? Mehr als Freunde. Aber ich wusste, dass, wenn er das herausfinden wird, er ausflippen würde. Ich wollte mit Hilfe von Kali eigentlich nur über Sam hinwegkommen, so dass ich wieder normal mit ihm befreundet sein kann.“  
„Endlich“; sagte Lucifer erleichtert. „Endlich hast du diesen Stock aus deinen Arsch gesteckt und zugegeben, dass du ihn liebst. Möchtest du jetzt weiter ein egoistisches Arschloch sein oder es ihm sagen?“  
Gabes Augen weiteten sich.  
„Ich sag ihn das auf keinen Fall. Dann kann ich unsere Freundschaft ja völlig vergessen.“  
„Ich erzähl dir jetzt mal die ganze Geschichte. Danach müsstest du davon überzeugt sein, mit Sam zu reden. Ich war auf dem Friedhof. Es hat angefangen zu regnen, also bin ich zurück zum Auto gegangen. Und da hab ich Sam gesehen. Er lag auf dem nassen, dreckigen Matschboden in sich zusammengerollt und er hatte eine Panikattacke. Im Auto später hat er mir dann erzählt, wie er zuhause nicht gewollt wird, weil er am Tod seiner Mutter Schuld ist und wie er dich vermisst. Dass er mehr für dich empfindet als nur Freundschaft, aber dass er weiß, dass du seine Gefühle nicht erwidern wirst. Er wollte aber nie, dass die Freundschaft zerbricht.“  
Gabe schnappte nach Luft. Er wollte nie, dass es soweit kommt.  
„E-er hatte eine Panikattacke? Das hatte er das letzte mal vor zwei Jahren. Oh, Gott, das ist alles meine Schuld. I-ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich muss versuchen das alles gerade zu biegen. Oder wenigstens es ihm erklären. Ich kann verstehen, dass er wahrscheinlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will.“  
Lucifer grinste, nahm sein Handy vom Tisch und zeigte Gabriel den Display.  
„Man nennt mich auch Lucy the Matchmaker.“ Gabe riss seinen Bruder das Handy aus der Handy.  
„S-Sam?“ Die erste Zeit bekam er keine Antwort, doch dann, nach einer Weile, ertönte eine Stimme.  
„Gabe, meintest du das alles ernst?“ Diesen Satz hörte er zweimal. Er schaute hoch und sah Sam, seinen besten Freund. Gabe schaffte es nicht mehr als zu nicken. Sam näherte sich Gabe wie ein scheues Tier und irgendwann, als er nah genug dran war, küsste er Gabe. Der Novak stand einen Moment unter Schock, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber doch. Sams Lippen waren weich und der Kuss war schön, voller Gefühle.  
Nach einer Weile entfernten sie sich von einander.  
„Viel Spaß noch, ihr verliebten Idioten“, rief der Älteste hinter sich, bevor er weg ging.  
Als Gabe Sam nochmal küssen wollte, legte Sam eine Hand auf Gabriels Brust und drückte ihn wenig weg.  
„Aber was ist mir Kali?“  
„Diese Bitch ist bald wieder single“, flüsterte Gabe und küsste Sam. Dieser lächelte in den Kuss hinein.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Sasquatch.“

Zwei Wochen später:  
„Ich habe in einer Woche einen Termin. Sam, Dean, es tut mir so leid“, sagt John Winchester, als er seine beiden Söhne umarmte. Sam und Dean erwiderten die Umarmung.  
„Ich hätte an euch denken müssen, es tut mir so leid.“ Die Drei löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
„Und Sam“, John schaute seinen jüngsten Sohn an „nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Mary ist gestorben, während sie gutes getan hat. Du hättest nichts dagegen tun können. Außerdem bin ich froh, dass du es lebend raus geschafft hast. Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir.“  
Er lächelte seine Kinder traurig an.  
„Ich bin so stolz auf euch, dass ihr trotzdem so gut weitergemacht habe, während ich nur am trinken war. Sam, du kannst gerne Gabe aus deinem Zimmer holen. Er kann mit uns Pizza essen fahren.“  
Sam lächelte und ging in sein Zimmer. Dean und John unterhielten sich in der Zeit weiter.  
„Na, Baby“, begrüßte ihn sein Freund. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“  
Sam lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Es ist super gelaufen. Er hat in einer Woche einer Termin für die Entzugstherapie. Und jetzt wollen wir Pizza essen gehen. So als Familie.“  
Gabe lächelte jetzt auch. Er hatte mit Kali Schluss gemacht und hatte herausgefunden, dass sie ihn sowieso die ganze Zeit mit Baldur betrogen hatte.  
„Das freut mich für dich. Sehen wir uns dann morgen?“,fragte Gabe, der schon seine Sachen in die Hand nahm.  
„Ich sagte, dass wir als Familie Pizza essen gehen. Du bist Familie, Gabriel.“  
Gabriel legte seine Sachen wieder ab und küsste Sam. Das taten sie in letzter Zeit öfters. Das wurde langsam zur Sucht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sasquatch.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Letztendlich ist das Leben doch gar nicht so schlimm.


End file.
